Kamikaze
Information '''Kamikaze '''is a tactic where the player commits suicide using an explosive weapon if they are in a really bad situation. These situations include being surrounded by a lot of enemies, or attacked by multiple enemies. Kamikaze ONLY can be done if a player uses an explosive weapon or near an explosive barrel. To use the Kamikaze tactic effectively, use it only in a close range where some players that use short range weapons, such as Blunderbuss, Noisy Cricket, or Double Barrel Shotgun. These weapons are usually used in close range. When the player is charged, the player must use his explosive weapon by aiming it and shooting it at the ground. But remember, one single explosion might not kill you. DO NOT use Bazooka to do Kamikaze. Except the player hasn't purchased the explosive resistance skill and +5% health and +10% health skill. Use this when the enemy is very, or extremely close. Then, blast the explosive to the ground twice if the player purchased the skills mentioned above or just once if the player doesn't have the skills above. Then the enemy might be dead. But on some chances, this tactic only seriously wounds the enemy, leaving the enemy weakened and vulnerable to other attacks. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is a good place to use this skill, seeing as how many players equip speed enhancing clothes to find enemies quicker. With this method, the enemy will not survive without the aid of some health enhancing gear. Many Blunderbuss players reside in Team Death Match, and this tactic is VERY effective against them. Use the Howitzer Gun, Thumper, Missile Launcher, or a very powerful grenade, like the Super Grenades and Ultra Grenade, for a really powerful effect. These five weapons have a high blast radius. When enemies are closing, just before they are locked in to the player's body, blast the explosive weapon once or twice and they are dead. Single Player How the Kamikaze works can be seen in single player. Rocket Crush, Hammer, and sometimes Rex uses the Kamikaze. If they are low on health and a player rushes to him to shoot him, Hammer will still blast the player no matter how close that player might be. If the player is close enough for the blast damage to hurt Hammer himself, he will very likely kill himself as well. Although it only kills one player (you), and rarely another bot or two that are nearby, the method is still known as Kamikaze. Rocket Crush also does the same thing, but as he has a weaker weapon (The Rocket Launcher), the damage inflicted on the player is not nearly as high. Multiplayer FFA Free For All doesn't allow for as many Kamikaze opportunities as it's team counterpart. As players are all pitted against each other, the player may very well die before getting to use this ace in the hole tactic. This can be a useful tactic when in maps with narrow spaces, such as Sandtown and The Rocket. Use sparingly - players tend to stay further away from you if you use this tactic many times in the same match. This is an easy way to achieve double or multi kills. Pros *Can kill a lot of players. *Resists the enemy from taking the medal. *Can punish Blunderbuss and other powerful short range weapons players. *Leaves the Kamikaze victim weakened, opening a chance for other players to kill the victim. *Can cancel other players trying to Kamikaze (this goes so on and so forth). Cons *Will not be worth it if the opponent is careful or is wearing any explosive resistant armour. *Limited range. *Elite players have a hard time using the Kamikaze. * When sneaked up on or be shot by a sniper unnoticed. * Someone can Kamikaze faster than you. Category:Tactics